Big Time Breakdown
by RyleeBeth
Summary: After the events of "Big Time Girlfriends," Logan and Camille are back together, but James and Camille become permanently intertwined. Logan/Camille/James.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! I promise to update this story semi-regularly. I know I've neglected some of my other stories due to my hectic schedule, but I will try my best because I was just sparked with the inspiration for what I hope will be a great story. Please review, as your thoughts are always appreciated._

Camille's POV

Logan. Every time I merely hear his name, my heartbeat quickens and my muscles tense with anticipation. After everything that happened between me and James, I had finally gotten Logan back. Two weeks after he broke up with me, he appeared at my apartment doorstep unintelligibly stuttering with a bouquet of roses in hand. It was more than alright that I couldn't understand his words, because I knew just what he was trying to say, All I had to do was lean in, and the rest was history. It's been three weeks since that evening, and now another night is stuck inside my head. It was the night Logan broke up with me.

_**~Five Weeks Ago~**_

"_Hey, hey, Camille, wait up!" called James as he chased me down the hall._

"_Just leave me alone, please," praying that my voice wouldn't break._

_Tears were streaming down my face, my acting breaking as soon as I left 2J. Logan had just broken up with me, and the last person I wanted to see was James._

"_Camille," he said as he stepped forward and grabbed my wrist._

"_Leave me alone," I repeated._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_James, stop it. Let me go."_

"_Camille."_

"_Let me go?"_

"_Please?"_

"_He broke up with me."_

"_But I thought he forgave us."_

"_He did."_

"_Then… why?"_

"_I don't know. Can I go now?"_

"_I guess- I guess you can," he said, looking me in the eyes in a way that nearly drowned me in guilt. Slowly, his grip on my wrist loosened._

"_James," I pleaded._

"_You know what I want, Camille."_

"_And you know that's not what I want at all, James. I'm sorry."_

"_You're lying."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_You wouldn't have kissed me if-_

"_It's not like that, OK? I'm in love with Logan."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_You're wrong."_

"_You're so oblivious!"_

"_I'm oblivious? That's it, I'm-_

"_Please don't go."_

"_James, honey, you know that I love him."_

_He looked at again and the guilt washed over me again. How cruel of a person was I? Kissing someone who wasn't the boy I was in love with? Leading two guys, who happen to be best friends, on?_

"_I do. I know it. You love him, and that's fine, but damnit Camille, you can't deny that there is something between us."_

"_I can wholeheartedly deny it, James. You need to just give it up! Give ME up!"_

"_No."_

"_How could you ever want to do this to Logan."_

"_I-I don't know."_

"_You're going to lose him if you keep this up."_

"_You've already lost him."_

"_I'm going to get him back."_

"_But if you don't…"_

"_No. I already told you-_

_Suddenly James's lips were on mine. I was briefly frozen, but then I realized what was happening. I pulled away and gasped, frantically shaking my head._

"_I can't," I whispered._

"_Yes, you can," he said before pressing his lips to mine once more. The time I had kissed James a couple of days ago flashed in my head. It had brought on so much pain and grief, emotions which I harbored at the moment. I voice in my head eerily whispered that I had already screwed up so much, that I should just make James happy. I kissed him back and another voice in my head screamed that I was in love with Logan. I whimpered into the kiss out of my remorse and emotional breakdown._

"_I won't hurt you, love," James spoke softly._

_At that moment, a new instinct took over and my body decided to express my emotions physically. I pushed James, pressing him against the wall. My lips became aggressive, and he eagerly responded to my advances. I angrily thrust my tongue into his mouth, and a battle for leadership ensued. Let's just say James took over for there. He triumphantly tugged on the collar of my shirt._

_I briefly broke us apart, took his hand, and pulled him into my nearby apartment before slamming the door shut. The thought of being lucky that my dad had to work late vanished as soon as James lifted my shirt off. His hands were place on my hips and went to work on unclothing him. After I was done, he wasted no time in unhooking my bra, pulling off my pants, and yanking off my underwear._

"_Lo-James," I gasped._

"_I love you," he said breathlessly._

"_I-I... don't… Logan… I wish…"_

"_Shh, you don't have to say it, love. You'll be in love with ME someday."_

_Those were the last words we spoke before losing our virginity to each other._

It's been five weeks since that night, and I pray that Logan won't be upset when he finds out. I can't lose him, especially when I might be… pregnant.


	2. Sistromance

Jo looked at me with pure disbelief in her expression. She shook her head, denying everything I had just told her. She didn't believe it and she didn't want to.

"No, you're kidding me, right?" she asked, her eyes frantically searching my face for confirmation that wasn't there.

"I wish I was, but I'm not."

"This isn't funny, Camille."

"You're right; it's not, because it's actually happening. I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that four positive tests mean you're pregnant."

"Have you told Logan yet?"

"NO!"

"Calm down, I was just asking. But why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because it's not his baby."

"WHAT? You cheated on him AGAIN?"

"No, it happened right after Logan and I broke up."

"Who is the baby's father?"

I didn't answer with my voice. I just stared at her until she made the connection.

"No," she gasped, "you wouldn't-

"But I did, and now J-James and I are having a baby."

"Have you told JAMES?"

"NO!"

"Well you have to tell him, and Logan."

"I just don't want to lose Logan again!"

"I'm afraid that you might."

"Way to be supportive, Jo."

"Hey, hey, you know that I'm trying. I'm your best friend, and I'm going to stand by you, even if this is a situation that only _you_ could get yourself into. Here's what's going to happen. There are three people that you have to tell, and I think you know who they are."

"James, Logan, and, I don't know."

"Your dad."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even think of that! What am I going to do! He's going to kill James and I don't want him to die and-

"BREATHE! It's going to be OK. You _have_ to tell your dad Camille, but first you need to tell James since he is the father, but then you need to tell Logan right after. You don't want to make Logan feel like you two have been keeping the secret from him."

"Right," I agreed.

"Psh… you know I'm always right, girlfriend."

"I just don't know how you're being surprisingly calm about this."

"Well, Camille, I'm actually breaking down on the inside, but I'm saving the hyperventilation for when I'm alone."

"Nice. But one more thing, Jo."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone, including Kendall."

"I promise," she said seriously before reaching out and briefly squeezing my hand, "we're going to get you through this, Cam."

"I sure hope so," I sighed, feeling thankful for knowing that if all else fails, I'd always have Jo. I also felt like my life would be so much easier if Jo and I were gay and in love with each other.

"No, you _know_ so."

"Haha NO."

"Camille," she whined, "show a little optimism."

"I'm 16 and pregnant with a baby that is not my boyfriend's, I think I've earned the right to be pessimistic."

"That's no excuse."

"Actually, I believe it is my lovely facebook wife."

"Don't you sass me, woman. And no, it is not. Our sistromance is too important to me for me to let you wallow in self pity."

"Sistromance?"

"You know, like bromance?"

And with that, I started laughing uncontrollably and ended up rolling on the floor like an idiot. So naturally, that was the moment when Kendall walked in.

"Hey Jo, I got you some amazing BTR knee socks- is she OK?"

"Possibly," smiled Jo as she stepped forward and helped to pull me up.

"Hey Kendall," I chuckled.

"Is anyone going to explain this to me?" asked Kendall.

"Nope," Jo and I said at the same time, which made me start laughing again.

"Oh Cam," she sighed, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Sell her on eBay?" offered Kendall.

"Why not?"

"It might irritate Lo- wait, what did I say?" he stopped, obviously catching the look his girlfriend shot him.

"Uh… I LOVE YOU!" she shouted.

"Are YOU OK?"

"Believe me, she's alright, Kendall," I said.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Jo, you're starting to sound like Logan, what's wrong?"

"She's just had a lot to take in."

"Yes," she nodded, "And believe me I'm more worried about you, but this whole thing has gotten me worried about…" she trailed off and looked at Kendall.

I immediately understood. With all the trouble that would flare up between the boys, she was concerned about how her relationship with Kendall would be affected.

"I'm so confused," Kendall muttered, wrapping his arms around Jo's waist.

"Let's change the subject," murmured Jo.

"We're talking about this later," insisted Kendall.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," she countered, winking at me to say that she hadn't forgotten her promise.

"We definitely will be, Jo," he said looking into her eyes.

"Eww… young love," I joked.

"Oh, shut up, you and- OW! JO! What was that for?"

"Umm… I just wanted to try the whole "cause pain" thing. You know, like how Camille slaps you at the pool sometimes."

"What are you hiding from me, woman?"

"Nothing you can prove."

"What? Stop confusing me and just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Everything's fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't believe her," I interjected.

"Will YOU tell me, Camille?"  
"Nope."

"AH! I'm so confused."

"Poor Kendall."

"Well I have to go, so I'll leave you two lovers to sorting out your issues. I'll see you later, right Jo?" I asked referring to when she would just sit in the room when I talked to James and then Logan. It was something I had to do myself, so I would do all the talking, but I needed someone there in case things got out of control.

"Of course," she smiled, before turning back to Kendall.

Life is complicated.

_Next chapter is when all the fun starts. Last chapter I got a lot of story alerts but only a few reviews. Reviews make me really happy, so please write them! __ Thank you!_


End file.
